Get better soon (DenNor) (Sick Norway)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Denmark decides to try to scare Norway by sneaking up behind him. Though Norway was making a potion at the time and since Denmark scared him he dropped the potion which just happened to be an incomplete poison. Later that night Norway gets really sick and is throwing up and Denmark just happens to be there to comfort him. Sick!Norway, rated K because it's not bad.


So, this is pretty much a sick!Norway fanfiction but not the typical one. I actually got the idea for the first part from something that I saw somewhere else and I gave my own little twist on it. I originally was going to take it in a different direction of what potion that Norway was going to be making but I decided to take it in a more kid friendly way (if you get my drift of where I was originally gonna go *Wink Wink*). But I hope that you enjoy this story, it's kinda short and fluffy and there's some extra bit at the end which I wasn't originally going to add but I did because why not. Please leave a review if you liked it and if I did anything wrong but please be nice. Without further ado let's get to the story.

* * *

Denmark [POV]

I opened the door slowly and quieter than I have ever been in my life. I snuck down the stairs barely even breathing. This was Norway's 'secret' hideout. I'm pretty sure that he just came down here to be alone and to do magic. The basement was slightly musty and dark. There were shelves lined with jars that I couldn't tell their contents. The only light that was on in the basement was over the desk where Norway worked silently. He had a collection of jars filled with weird herbs and other things all around him. In front of him directly though was a jar that he occasionally added something too and mixed it. The entire basement was silent, you could barely hear the jars clink together as he set them back down. I covered my mouth as I snickered slightly at the thought of my plans. Norway paused what he was doing looking over at the large old worn book that sat on the desk next to him. As I crept closer to him I saw the book was open to a page about poisons.

_"Remind me to not eat anything that he offers at least for a while,"_ I thought to myself. Norway lifted up the jar leaning over to look at the book more closely. I crept up just behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist quickly

"Hey Norge" I exclaimed. Norway cried out in surprise dropping the jar of liquid, he spun around punching me hard in the gut as the jar smashed on the floor. I coughed as struggling for breath as I backed up away from him

"DANE!" He shouted his cheeks going pink with anger "What the actual hell are you doing down here and what the hell are you thinking!" I burst out laughing despite the awful pain in my stomach from being punched. That was going to leave a mark and I was sure of it.

"Did I scare you?" I laughed, Norway huffed with annoyance turning back around to his work

"Look what you've done you moron" he snapped looking down at the pool of liquid mixing with broken glass.

"What happened down here?" Finland asked coming down the stairs quickly followed by Sweden and Iceland.

"Dane is an F-ing idiot" Norway snapped taking the towel from on the desk and knelt down to work with cleaning up the liquid

"Nor isn't that glass though? you could get hurt" I insisted between laughter

"The glass is the least of my worries" He insisted cleaning up the mess that I had caused him to make.

"Dane what did you do?" Finland asked

"I scared him" I admitted proudly, I guess a little too proudly for this situation

"And now look what you've done!" Norway huffed

"What the hell Den?" Iceland asked "You know that's really dangerous with Nor"

"I thought it was funny" I shrugged, Norway stood back up holding the towel in one hand which was now dripping with a green liquid and in the other hand he had a handful of larger glass shards "Nor what are you doing that's dangerous, use a broom or something to clean up glass" Finland exclaimed running his fingers through his hair.

"The glass doesn't phase me" Norway responded emotionlessly starting to calm down again. Norway put the towel down on the desk for a second along with the glass shards. He grabbed my tie pulling me down to his level, I coughed sputtering for a second before I stopped resisting eventually. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily

"Now, what have we learned in this situation?" He seethed his tone laced with acid and anger, he didn't even give me a chance to respond "Don't ever pull that again or I'll be sure that the next time a potion drops it's on your head" he tugged on my tie again "Forstår du?" I nodded quickly my heart pounding in my chest.

"Good" he let go of my tie and I stumbled back a bit. Norway turned back around to his desk

"Now I'm going to have to start all over, great" he muttered shaking his head as he picked up the glass shards again. He walked over to the trash can dropping both the towel and glass in it.

"And if you'll excuse me I need to go wash my hands now because a stupid Dane caused me to drop a certain poison I was working on" Norway insisted sharply brushing past me as he walked away upstairs.

"You caused him to drop a poison?" Finland exclaimed his face paling

"Yeah what about that?" I asked shrugging

"You know how dangerous that is especially since it's a potion which means it's not something science can explain he's using his magic to do that" Finland shook his head disapprovingly. I shrugged again.

"He'll get over it eventually" I insisted with a shrug taking one last glance at Norway's spellbook before going back upstairs. Everyone else followed soon after.

***Time skip: The middle of the night***

I woke up around midnight for some unknown reason. I heard coughing coming from the bathroom. I yawned rubbing my eyes.

_"Who could be up at this time?"_ I asked myself as I stood up peeking out into the hallway. The light in the bathroom was on and spilling out into the hallway from the crack under the door. I pushed open the door curiously only to find Norway knelt down by the toilet his entire body trembling as he vomited again.

"Nor, you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to him furrowing my eyebrows concerned

"Go... a-away Da..ne" he insisted vomiting again, his skin was pale and clammy

"What happened Nor?" I asked refusing to leave his side. He coughed groaning slightly

"The p...poison" He mumbled retching again, at this point I was sure that it was only dry heaves. I felt a shard of guilt stab me in the heart knowing that I did this

"Oh, I'm sorry Norge I didn't mean for it to end like this" I apologized rubbing his back gently. I'm sure that he would have pushed me away if he wasn't sick.

"G-Get o..out" he stammered, he coughed and groaned tiredly

"I didn't know that this would happen I really am sorry" I apologized again

"S-Shut... u-up and l-l-leave Da-" He was cut off as he vomited again. He balled his hands into fists his arms shaking as he held himself up. Despite his protests, I stayed in the bathroom with him for almost an hour until his stomach had started to settle. He leaned back slightly rubbing his temples.

"God . . . I'm so tired" He muttered quietly

"How long have you been up?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows concerned. His face was sheet white, there were bags under his eyes and he was trembling.

"All night" he responded with a small sigh

"I really am sorry Nor" I frowned slightly

"It's no use now what has been done is already done just know I'll get you back for this" he stood up slowly leaning on the sink slightly, his legs trembled so bad that I feared that he was going to collapse again though that was probably why he leaned on the sink. I stood up as well brushing a strand of hair out of his face, he didn't have his hairpin. Norway pulled away from me as I did that though his face went even paler.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes," he responded quickly flushing the toilet. I frowned again putting one hand on his shoulder,

"Dane please I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Norway begged, I sighed through my nose-picking him up bridal style careful not to upset his not settled stomach.

"Dane, what are you doing?" He asked quietly though there was a hint of surprise in his voice, it was still really late so neither of us can be loud.

"You're trembling so bad that I don't think that you could go back to your room even if you tried" I insisted turning the bathroom light off as I stepped into the hallway. Norway sighed his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance though there was a tired faraway look in his eyes. He leaned his head on my chest as I continued down the hallway to his room which was the first one by the stairs.

"You know that I didn't need you to carry me" He insisted as I set him down on his bed.

"But you appreciate it anyways" I insisted smiling softly

"Don't smile at me like that" he rolled over on his other side his back facing me.

"Goodnight Lukas" I whispered "Feel better" I shut the door quietly as I left returning back to my room. I flopped down on my bed falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Extra:**

Denmark [POV]

The next morning I woke up to sunlight filtering through my curtains.

"Denmark" A knock at the door woke me up fully

"Hm? Yes?" I called rolling over to face the door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Iceland, his hair was disheveled and he was wearing only his pajamas.

"Ice? What's up you need something?" I asked rubbing my eyes, running my fingers through my hair.

"Were you up last night at like midnight?" He asked leaning against the door frame his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

"Yes, why?" I sat up crossing my legs in front of myself

"Because I could hear you in the bathroom" He snapped "It woke me up and I was up the entire time so I couldn't sleep because of that"

"Sorry, but Norge was feeling a bit sick, I was up with him as well" I responded smiling innocently

"That was because of the poison wasn't it?" Iceland furrowed his eyebrows even more annoyed now.

"Yes" I admitted

"You moron, stupid Dane" he shook his head running his fingers through his hair, "You shouldn't have done that in the first place because you should know by now not to mess with him while he is doing magic"

"Yes yes I know" I shook my head

"And have you learned your-"

"Yes I have learned my lesson of not messing with his magic" I sighed

"Good" he spun around on his heel leaving my room shutting my door quietly.

_"I hope that Norge is feeling better today" _I thought to myself as I laid back down not even bothering to get started on the day.

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed that and I hope that you enjoyed the extra little ending that I wrote. I don't know why I did I just felt like it because I ended it and wanted to add a little more but I felt the ending that I had was fine.

Translation:

Forstår du? - Do you understand?

Please leave a review if you enjoyed or if you want to tell me what I did right or wrong but I would greatly appreciate it if you would be nice in telling me what I did wrong. This was a small fluffy one shot that I had the idea of and for the longest time didn't get around to finish it until now but I hope that you enjoy it none the less and as always,

With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
